


Show Me

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hidden Relationship, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Rey knows that Poe is an incredibly talented pilot, his sheer competency at flying any ship he comes across impressive in a way so few things are.Then he shows off his skills at lightspeed skipping.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/26/20 prompt: “Sir? I’d like you to take the helm, please. I need this man to tear all my clothes off.” “Work, work, work!”

“Are you kidding me? That’s insane!” Rey practically shouts, incredulous at the suggestion that just came out of Poe’s mouth.

“That’s insane? How about it’s insane that this ship has no weapons and those pirates who are after us managed to follow us through that last hyperspace jump?”

Rey practically growls as she looks at their scanners, seeing that three ships — clearly First Order technology based on their design and apparent hyperspace tracking capability — has indeed followed them through their last hyperspace jump.

She tries to calculate the ship’s capabilities, trying to determine if this ship can indeed handle what Poe’s proposing. She’s not familiar with this particular ship — they had hotwired it when their last ship was captured following a skirmish with former First Order sympathizers.

She really thought that defeating the First — and Final — Order, in addition to the last of the Sith, would have ended the fighting, at least for a little while.

Poe banks left, hard, hoping to shake the fighters following them. Beebee’s already locked securely to the wall, and Finn manages to catch himself on the back of the pilot’s seat that Poe’s currently sitting in, but Rey, who had been distracted, hits her shoulder hard against the cockpit’s doorway.

“Poe!” She shouts, frustrated.

“Sorry, sorry, I know, sorry,” he says, pleadingly, even as he navigates them into an asteroid field in an attempt to buy them some time to figure out their next move.

Finn turns to her, and he’s easily the most levelheaded of the three. “What do you think?”

She sees Poe tense in his seat, as he also waits for her answer. “I don’t know. I don’t know anything about this ship. I would — I would need to check a few things.”

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Poe asks, not turning around, his eyes staring intently forward in an attempt to avoid a collision with the asteroids around them.

“Ten minutes? Maybe,” she says tentatively, then more certainly. “Ten minutes. Can you keep them off for that long?”

Poe’s still tense in the pilot’s seat as she studies him, the muscle of his forearm straining as he pushes the stick down to navigate them through another obstacle.

“Yeah. I can.”

With that, she turns towards the man standing next to her, his gaze intense and thoughtful as he looks between the two of them. “Finn, could you give me a hand?”

Finn nods and follows her out of the cockpit.

***

“They’re getting close!” comes Poe’s voice, the exertion of their escape clearly evident through the comm’s, and she hears Beebee’s worried beeps in the background, too. “Tell me now, is it even possible?”

Rey scrabbles with some wires, connects it to the part Finn’s holding, and as she pulls the mini-light out of her teeth, she practically shouts, “Yes! Yes, let’s do it! It’s done, we’re on our way up!”

“Prepping the calculations now, hurry and get back up here!”

She’s panting as they rush back into the cockpit, in equal parts from the sprint and the adrenaline rush from hurriedly configuring the ship’s systems, and she buckles herself into the co-pilot’s seat as Finn takes the seat behind her.

Then the adrenaline rush from what they’re about to attempt hits her, and she looks wide-eyed towards Poe. “You sure you can do this?”

“It worked last time, didn’t it,” he says, giving her a wink, even as she hears Finn huff a laugh behind her.

The last time Poe had attempted this, the Falcon returned to base on fire and Finn had told her about some of the close calls as a result of the jumps.

But then again, he pulled off _lightspeed skipping_ , which kriff, should be impossible, shouldn’t it? She has no idea how he managed to pull it off, it was practically the stuff of legends, and honestly —

Honestly, she can’t wait to see this.

Then Poe eases the stick forward and they’re making the jump, coming out seconds later and skimming through a city center, skyscrapers rising towards the sky, and as they edge past personal speeders, the pirate ships appear right behind them for just a brief second before Poe takes them up and out once again —

And then another planet, and they bank hard to the side, narrowly missing a large waterfall, and she barely catches herself on the edge of her seat before bumping into Poe. He notices the movement and catches her eye, and she can practically see the thrill of it all working through him, a glint in his eye, a cocky smile, and then he’s pushing them forward again —

And it’s nighttime on the next planet, and she sees the wide canopy of trees below them, storm clouds gathered above —

“One more jump before heading home, what do you say?”

She catches Poe’s eye again, a thrill running through her at the sheer impossibility and wonder of it all, and grins. “One more jump.”

In moments, they’re gliding just above a vast ocean, rough waves visible all around them, and he flies them even closer, sending water up behind them in their wake, and with one last exalting laugh, he checks the scanners.

“No sign of them in the last few jumps. What do you think, Jedi?”

She doublechecks the scanners, even if she doesn’t need to, she can feel it. She knows the pirates were left behind long ago. “All clear, General.”

Then he’s guiding them back out on the route back to base.

In the blue light of hyperspace, she finally takes a long look at him. His eyes are a little too bright, his lips pulled upward into something between a smile and a smirk, can practically feel the heat rolling off him right now from the adrenaline he’s still got working through him.

And she feels the heat working through her too, at the sheer ease and competency Poe’s shown piloting this ship, this ship he’s never even been in before. Lightspeed skipping is practically impossible even at the best of times, but he made it look almost easy, making one difficult hyperspace calculation after another, effortlessly guiding them through one obstacle after another, easily slipping away from their pursuers.

Her heart is still pumping wildly, and she _feels_ wild, can feel it rushing through her, growing almost dizzy with it, feeling it heat up her cheeks even as it rushes down between her legs, and she tries to contain her squirm.

She sees Poe’s eyes catch the aborted movement, can practically feel it as his eyes work its way up her body to finally settle on her lips.

Then he catches her eyes, and she sees his own have darkened, more pupil than anything else.

She swallows hard, struggling to come up with something to say, something to get them out of the room, without Finn catching on.

She’s been planning to tell him, but she wanted to wait until she and Poe had figured things out, wanted some time to have something just to herself —

“How do you even do something like that?”

Poe blinks, clearly not expecting her question. Probably not expecting any question, really, but he catches on. “It’s, uh — it’s a lot of math. Complicated math. A little different from the standard calculations, really. I could show you?”

“Yeah!” she says, probably way too enthusiastically, but she’s struggling to control herself right now. She’d much rather already be dragging him out of the cockpit to find a bunk, or maybe just a secluded notch somewhere. “You should show me. That sounds good.”

“And um, maybe we should check out the ship too? There’s no alerts or alarms or anything, but you can never be too careful. A lot of strain on the ship when you do something like this.”

“Yeah, absolutely. Better safe than sorry.”

Poe unbuckles from his seat, clapping Finn on the shoulder as he tells him, “You’ve got the helm, buddy,” before stepping out into the ship’s hallway.

A second later, Rey has undone her own belt and is doing her best not to rush out after Poe. “Comm if you need anything,” she tells Finn, though she really hopes he doesn’t, and then she’s out the door without even waiting for a reply.

With Poe and Rey gone, Finn shares a look with Beebee, and if the droid could roll its eyes, well, Finn thought he’d be doing so right now.

For his part, Finn totally is.

Finn settles into the pilot’s seat, glad that Poe at least taught him the basics of flying, even if they’re only travelling in hyperspace for three more hours.

Skirmishes continue after the Battle of Exegol, and the three of them continue to fight. And while Finn doesn’t know why Poe and Rey continue to try to hide just exactly what they’re doing when they take their bickering and other discussions “outside,” Finn just rolls with it, content to have a few hours away from whatever . . . tension . . . the two might currently be working out elsewhere.

“You’ve got my back, right, buddy?” Finn asks, smiling down at the droid, and Beebee chirps something that he doesn’t completely understand but still makes him smile.

Finn relaxes, already planning for at least three hours in the pilot’s seat.


End file.
